Eustass Kid
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Eustass "Captain" Kid is a notorious pirate from South Blue and the captain of the Kid Pirates. He is one of the Eleven Supernovas who are all renowned pirates on Sabaody Archipelago, whose individual bounties are greater than 100,000,000 Beli when the Straw Hat Pirates arrived. One of the reasons his bounty was higher than Luffy's when they arrived at the Archipelago was a result of him and his crew causing huge numbers of civilian casualties in the course of their activities. He's known for his violent personality, though he's also knowledgeable in the ways the world works and when to step back. Like Luffy, he aims to become Pirate King, and is infamous for leaving behind a trail of bodies of those who mocked him for it. He says that he possesses the determination to achieve the impossible, which is necessary if one is to succeed in the New World. His currently unnamed Devil Fruit power grants him power over magnetism. After the time skip, he was first shown watching the black market, with a new metallic arm. It was revealed that he lost the original limb to a member of the Red Hair Pirates. Some time later, he strikes an alliance with Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins to strike down Shanks. Unfortunately, before he could even get anywhere on that, they were attacked by Kaido and resoundly trashed, leaving him as a prisoner. He makes his big return in the Wano Arc, reuniting with Luffy when the latter ends up in prison. From the start, it is clear that their team-up will not be a smooth one. His first known bounty was 315,000,000 berries. His current bounty is 470,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A Name: Eustass Kid, epithet "Captain" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 21 (Pre-Timeskip) | 23 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Captain of the Kid Pirates, Supernova, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magnetism Manipulation (Can attract and repel metal at will), Weapon Mastery, Conqueror's Haki user (His proficiency with it it's unknown), Cyborgization (Has a metalic arm), Body Control, Regeneration (Low; Was able to heal his body from serious injuries by just working, eating and sleeping) Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Should be superior to Killer who he is the captain of and fought with against Kaido, was shown comparable to Luffy in strength during their time in Udon) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Scaling to Killer) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class via powerscaling Durability: Likely Mountain level Stamina: Very high (Despite being badly injured after Kaido defeated him, Kid was able to do slave work on Udon's prison while being cuffed with Seastone and missing an arm. And all of that was done while he recovered his strength to escape from Udon later, instead of getting weaker) Range: Tens of meters, potentially higher (Gathered metal objects from the Slave House when he was outside of it) Standard Equipment: None notable, however, he can use his powers to gain any magnetic object and use it as a weapon Intelligence: Accomplished and battle hardened fighter, doesn't seem to be that intelligent outside the battlefield (evident when he asked Killer what the Ox Bell at Marineford was) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. The main weakness of the fruit seems to be its dependence on the surrounding environment, which must contain metal in order for the fruit's powers to be used. He's a bit reckless and gets easily provoked. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eustass Kid has an unnamed Devil Fruit revolving around magnetism. *'Repel:' Kid repels any metallic material in his vicinity in a chosen direction, in effect working like a catapult. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busoshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. *'Haoshoku Haki (Color of Conqueror):' While not demonstrated, Kaido stated that Kid has this ability. Note: This profile covers only the feats done until the Wano arc, skipping the Pre-Timeskip events due to the lack of feats Kid had at the time. Gallery Eustass_kid_by_bodskih-dcbpp7y.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Category:Metal Users Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cyborgs Category:Sailors Category:Tier 7 Category:Aura Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Animal Users